


My twentieth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [20]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo piensa en una forma poco usual de agradecerle a Tadayoshi el amor que ha comenzado entre ellos.</p><p>Día 20: Tu propio <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kink_%28sexual%29">kink</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My twentieth day with you

Mientras Tadayoshi iba a recorrer los alrededores del hotel, Ryo fingió tener un malestar y le dijo que estaría todo el día en el cuarto. Pero la verdad era que tenía algo preparado para cuando su pareja regresara. Para alegría del encargado del hotel, Ryo había pedido una exuberante cantidad de comida y también algo dulce.

Agradeció al camarero que regó en el comedor de la habitación lo pedido y esperó a que se marchara para cumplir su cometido.

 

Ya de regreso en el hotel, Tadayoshi sentía que algo andaba mal. O los habían reconocido, o Ryo había hecho algún espectáculo. Realmente no sabía cuál de las opciones sería la peor. Suspiró y entró. Estaba yendo a la habitación cuando oyó que alguien chistaba. Al ver hacia la ventana, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Se los restregó varias veces, a medida que caminaba hacia la mesa de comida… pero que tenía a Ryo por debajo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Se sonrió.

— Un banquete para ti — Respondió Ryo, asegurándose de que ninguna pieza de comida cuidadosamente colocada encima suyo llegara a caerse.

— ¿No crees que tengo un par de kilos demás? — Le preguntó el rubio, apoyando uno de sus brazos al lado de Ryo y devorando una pieza de comida.

— Para mí… eres perfecto.

Tadayoshi sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada. Internamente, se debatía si mantener a su pareja en esa misma posición por el simple hecho de que dos de sus mayores pasiones estaban juntas o si lanzar toda esa comida y hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante. Prefirió inventar una tercera opción.

— Gracias — Susurró el aludido, agarrando otro trozo de comida.

— Y cuando te sientas satisfecho, aquí abajo tienes el postre — Le dijo, en referencia a la crema estratégicamente colocada en torno a su hombría, sobre la cual había una pequeña frutilla.

Tadayoshi se mordió el labio para evitar terminar riendo a carcajadas en el suelo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

— Se me ocurrió.

— ¿Puedo devorarte de a poco?

— Hazlo como quieras.

Tal y como lo había predicho, Tadayoshi fue sacando poco a poco la comida que estaba apoyada sobre el cuerpo de su pareja. Dejando sus manos a un lado, dejó que su boca y sus dientes se encargaran de eso. Así como él no sabía la forma correcta de reaccionar ante aquel estímulo, quería que Ryo sintiera lo mismo, que tuviera la misma confusión dentro de su mente, pero, no importaba cuán rápido pasara el tiempo, Ryo mantenía el mismo temple, la misma seriedad y, a la vez, la misma picardía con la que le había estado hablando.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su entrepierna, se dio cuenta que Ryo no iba a aguantar mucho más sin sentirse incómodo. Lenta y sensualmente, Tadayoshi fue devorando la crema que estaba sobre la piel de su pareja. Podía oír perfectamente los gemidos de placer que Ryo emitía al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Tadayoshi sobre su piel. Cuando ya no hubo más comida por medio, Tadayoshi se incorporó y agarró a su pareja de las piernas para acercar su cuerpo más a él y hacer, lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, pero sobre su erección. Ryo dejó que su pareja hiciera sencillamente lo que hiciera con su cuerpo. De vez en cuando, corría el cabello que estaba sobre la frente del menor para lograr ver al menos un ápice de sus rojas mejillas. De repente, Ryo acarició sus facciones, llamando la atención de su pareja.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el rubio.

— Ven — Le pidió Ryo, obligándolo a incorporarse correctamente. Acto seguido, lo besó, rodeándolo con las piernas y con su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Vamos a la cama?

— Házmelo aquí — Gimió su pareja.

— ¿Eh…? — Volvió a preguntar Tadayoshi, con una media sonrisa.

— Por hoy, puedes ser el activo — Respondió el aludido, besando todo su rostro.

— ¿En serio, Ryo-chan? — Repreguntó el rubio, sonriendo, sin poder creer las palabras de su pareja. Cuando volvieron a cruzar miradas, Ryo asintió efusivamente.

Sin poder ser capaces de separar sus labios de los del otro, Tadayoshi terminó llevando a Ryo hasta el sillón, donde hizo girar su cuerpo para que la espalda del más alto terminara pegada a su pecho. Besando sensualmente su cuello, sus brazos, penetró a su pareja con sumo cuidado. Podía sentir su nuez de Adán moviéndose dentro de la palma de una de sus manos. Sus embestidas empezaron siendo pausadas, al menos hasta que Ryo se acostumbrara a la intromisión en su interior. Cuando así sucedió, se dio cuenta porque ahora era su pareja el que se movía, sin necesidad de que Tadayoshi tuviera que mover sus caderas. Acariciando su espalda con las uñas, dejó que, pese a ser Ryo quien fuera el pasivo ese día, siguiera manejando las redes del acto amoroso a su antojo. Al sentir lo cerca que estaba del clímax, se aferró a su cuerpo y besó su cuello con desesperación, antes de culminar dentro suyo.


End file.
